Self Control
by n7shepard-commander
Summary: Kyoya ties up Dino claiming he cannot "fufil his needs." Dino being his clumsy self, falls on Yuki when feeling horny and something else ensues. *wink wink* Be nice; this is my first lime/implied lemon... Dino x OC


Jab, jab, jab, dodge, deflect, breathe. Dodge, hook, deflect, kick, dodge, breathe. Yuki flew through the air, flying backwards propelled by Hibari's rain of attacks. "Hn, not bad herbivore. We'll continue tomorrow, I'm tired and going to take a nap." "Matte Kyoya, you can't nap now! I still have to train you!" A flustered blondetutor argued with his student. The younger black haired girl smiled as she watched the 10th generation Cavallone boss struggle to calm down the school's raging perfet."Well then, I'll let you two have your time." She said with a wide grin. "Catch ya later. Adios, Hibari-kun, Dino." Hn. Whatever herbivore. Don't come late tomorrow or I'll bite you to death." "See you later Yuki-chan!" The blonde's brown eyes curiously watched the teen's moving figure until it disappeared from the school grounds, eyes sparkling, a smile lighting up his face. "Okay, Kyoya let's beg-!" The 22 year old's face was promptly bashed in by a steel tonfa, causing the older male to stumble backwards, holding his now bloody nose. "Kyoya! What was _that_for!" "For being such a weak pitiful herbivore, Bucking Horse. I won't bite someone to death who's so weak that he won't fulfill his own needs." The raven-haired boy replied. "Ky-Kyoya! What are you talking about?!" Dino asked, obviously flustered. "I'm not a moron, Bucking Horse. Any herbivore with _half_a brain would notice the way you look at her, much less guess about your perverted thoughts." Dino blushed his mouth gaping, embarrassed that his feelings were just that apparent. Kyoya's steely eyes also alarmed him that he had probably noticed the slight bulge in the blonde's trousers. (Someone's excited~ *wink wink*) "But, Kyoya, it'd be immoral. She's only 16!" The Cavallone Boss sighed. "You're in the mafia, aren't you Cavallone? You break the law anyway, this one shouldn't be any different." Hibari argued. "I-iie! It's totally different!" "_Besides, that would make me a pedophile, and I don't even know if whe returns my feelings!..." _Dino continued in his thoughts. "That's it!" The cloud gardian hissed angrily. Swiftly locking the door behind him, he glared at the blonde before demanding a single word. "Strip." Dino's eyes widened as he spluttered a, "Wh-what?!" "You heard me." The raven haired boy said searching through the disciplinary rooms utility closet. "Strip your clothes. _Now._" The golden-haired man gulped as the tonfa-wielder slowly advanced on him the Cavallone bosses' whip in hand, eyes blazing , forcing him into a corner before ripping off the blonde's shirt.

"Matte, Kyoya! KYOYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Mou, where's Dino? His car is usually in front of the school by now...." The black-haired teen murmured. "Oi, Herbivore." a voice called from behind her. "Hm? Hibari-kun?"

The perfet threw a room key at her before stating briefly, "Room 182, you have an hour and a half; no more. Make good use of it."

"Matte! An hour to do wha-" With only a few quick steps, Hibari Kyoya had completely vanished from her view.  
With a sigh, the black-haired teen reluctantly followed orders, wondering what exactly what waiting for her at the end of her journey. (Oh, wouldn't she like to know~)

As she walked through the hallways in search of the room, her thoughts drifted back to a certain blonde mafia boss... Dino Cavallone. The super hot, _sexy,_tenth generation mafia boss of the Cavallone Family residing in Italy. He may be a love-able clumsy idiot at times, but his adorable boy next door attitude (when he's not in serious mafia boss mode) is just one of the _many_things that attracted the younger girl to him. But, with the age difference, to Yuki, he seemed unattainable. I mean he was, right?

I mean it wasn't like someone was just going to go around and tie him up so she could have him all to herself. She snorted as the thought ran through her mind, imagining a smiling Dino tied to a chair...

_"Well, here it is... room 182."_ The girl thought, rummaging through her pocket to find the key.

* * *

Dino sighed. Just how did he end up in this predicament again? Tied to a chair, stripped down to almost nothing (it's okay, he has undergarments) locked in a room, until someone bothered to open the door... And it just happened to be spring break. All of a sudden the blone heard a noise outside the door. "A-ah... Ex-excuse me, is anyone there?" the Cavallone boss called nervously. "Dino? Is that you?" A familiar voiced answered. "Ah! Yuki! Erm.. Please... um don't come in yet!" Dino cried nervously, looking for anything that he could use to untie himself from the chair. "_Maledicalo_!" he cursed in Italian. Nothing. "Umm.. Yuki, you can come in now but-" "Okay, I'm coming in no- WOAH!" the teen cut herself off, staring at the Cavallone boss who was currently in a _very_ erotic state of undress.

"Yu-Yuki... ummm, could you, umm maybe.. umm stop staring?" A super embarrassed blonde stammered out. "Oh, y-yeah..." The girl had been so surprised all she did was gaze at the tied up tenth generation boss. "A-ano... should I ummm.... untie you now." "Ah...." the blondetrailed off, wondering if she would notice the erection beginning to build up. He cursed under his breath, annoyed that the black-haired girl had this effect on him even though she had only walked into the room. "Could you?" he asked earnestly, hoping that as soon as she did, he could make a bolt for some clothes and the nearest restroom facility.

Gently leaning over, trying not to make any kind of contact with the Cavallone boss's body, the teen gently cut the ropes binding the man to the chair. Being the clumsy idiot that he is, the blondefalls from the chair, pinning the younger girl beneath him on the floor. "_Merda..."_ the boss cursed quietly to himself as this position wasn't currently helping his situation.

She was to close to him.

His lips and body to near her own.

Her breath against his lips, teasing him.

Taunting him.

He was too afraid he would loose control.

"Dino..." the smaller girl breathed out from under him. Just hearing his name spill from her lips was enough to send the hormonal man over the edge. Stroking her cheek he pressed his lips feverishly against Yuki's. Not waiting for a reaction, Dino plunged his tongue in her mouth, savoring her sweet taste. As his body melded against hers, he sucked on her bottom lip before continuing to explore the wet cavern, enticing her tongue to play with his.

Taken by surprise, the girl did nothing at first, her brain shut down as no thoughts passed through her mind. The only feelings coursing through her body was the pleasured feelings being given by the man on top of her. The blonderipped off her shirt, exposing her black lacy bra, before tearing the covering fabric of as well. They stopped for a moment, pulling away for air, as the oxygen was necessary to breath. The only sounds echoing off of the white walls of the room was the heavy breathing of the too individuals. The two looked deep into each others eyes, the girls eyes telling Dino that continuing was okay and her true feelings were pooling up to the surface. The caramel orbs staring into her own mirroring true love, passion and lust all rolled into one. The Italian boss then began kissing up and down her neck, murmuring his native language into her skin. "_Li desidero_..." he whispered, smiling as he kissed a certain spot, causing the girl under him to squirm with pleasure as her breath hitched in her throat. "_Li ho desiderati sempre_...." His hand manuveredunder her skirt, playing with her thighs. "Nng! Dino!" Yuki pleaded, writhered under his touch; this feeling brand new to her. Her cries filled the room as he countinued to tease her, pushing her to the edge before pulling his hands away, driving her mad. He grinded his lower half against her, groaning himslef as the delicous friction was building between them.

"St-stop teasing me...." she breathed.

The Cavallone boss grinned before pulling her face very close, his lips barley brushing against hers as he whispered,

"Then tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Take me."

* * *

After their *ahem* activities, the Cavallone boss wrapped his arms around the black-haired teen, smiling as she rested her head on his chest. "You know Dino..."

"Mm?" "This makes you a pedophile right?" "Ah, but I'll wait as long as I have to... only for you." He leaned over, pecking her lips.

"Te amo, Dino."

"Te amo."

**Extended Ending:**

The secret couple jumped up as the door slammed open. "Hn. I see that you actually got some Bucking Horse. Get some clothes on."

The raven haired perfet turned arond before stating.

"Oh, and Cavallone... Your cleaning up your own mess."

Damn it - Maledicalo (Italian)

Shit! - ¡Mierda! (Italian)

Li desidero. - I want you.(Italian)

Li ho desiderati sempre. - I've always wanted you. (Italian)

Te amo - I love you (Italian)

Mou... that was kind of suckish... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it... ratings are apriceated to tell me how to improve my writing! :D


End file.
